1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sport practice devices and more specifically it relates to a portable hockey practice system for increasing a hockey player's skill in shooting and catching a hockey puck along with developing quicker and better reflexes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sport practice devices have been in use for years. Typically, the invention will utilize a net assembly with pockets within that the hockey player must shoot the puck at.
The problem with the prior art is that it does not provide a system for sharpening the player's skills for catching the hockey puck. Additionally, the player must walk to the net and retrieve the hockey puck after shooting which can be time consuming.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for increasing a hockey player's skills in shooting and catching a hockey puck. The prior art only teaches a system of shooting the hockey puck and not a system for catching the hockey puck.
In these respects, the portable hockey practice system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing a hockey player's skills in shooting and catching a hockey puck.